


We're A Cliche - An Avengers Group Chat

by Violent_Bulldog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst?, Everyone has okay families, Everyone is between 15 and 19, F/F, Gay, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Pietro and Wanda don't have parents though, They live in a trailer together, group chats, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: S. Rogers: kid, what is this?C. Barton: oh god, activate Steve D.A.D modeS. Rogers: huh??P. Maximoff: Dumb And OldW. Maximoff: Pietro where the fuck do you see the letter O in the word DAD??P. Maximoff: I dunno, we haven't used the word since we were tenW. Maximoff: ooft, good pointC. Barton has changed P. Maximoff's name to Daddy Issues 1C. Barton has changed W. Maximoff's name to Daddy Issues 2Daddy Issues 1: Valid





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know very little about the MCU so if some shit is wrong, I'm sorry :)
> 
> I'll try to get everyone's personalities as best as I can

 

**_Sunday, 2358_ **

 

 

_P. Parker added T. Stark, S. Rogers. B. Barnes, N. Romanov, W. Maximoff, P. Maximoff, S. Strange, B. Banner, C. Barton, L. Odinson and T. Odinson to a group chat_

_P. Parker has named the chat "We're a cliche"_

_P. Parker has changed their name to **Spiderling**_

 

_Spiderling:_ we are now an official cliche

_S. Rogers:_ kid, what is this?

_C. Barton:_ oh god, activate Steve D.A.D mode

_S. Rogers:_ huh??

_P. Maximoff:_ Dumb And Old

_W. Maximoff:_ Pietro where the fuck do you see the letter O in the word DAD??

_P. Maximoff:_ I dunno, we haven't used the word since we were ten

_W. Maximoff:_ ooft, good point

_C. Barton has changed P. Maximoff's name to **Daddy Issues 1**_

_C. Barton has changed W. Maximoff's name to **Daddy Issues 2**_

_Daddy Issues 1:_ Valid

_S. Rogers:_ i'm still confused

_C. Barton:_ Steve. You are an old man trapped in a young man's body

_B. Barnes:_ he has the stamina of a young man... very much so

_T. Stark:_ that was way more information that we needed to know

_B. Barnes:_ you're welcome

_Spiderling has changed B. Barnes' name to **Eyeliner**_

_Eyeliner:_ is this a personal attack or something??

_T. Stark:_ yes

_C. Barton has changed T. Stark's name to **Stank**_

_Stank:_ okay rude

_Stank has changed C. Barton's name to **icanthearyou**_

_icanthearyou:_ this is harassment

_Stank:_ ANYWAYS

_Stank:_ Peter, what is the point of this chat??

_Spiderling:_ to spill tea

_S. Rogers:_ why would you spill some perfectly good tea?

_Daddy Issues 2:_ oh my god steve

_S. Rogers:_ what?

_Spiderling has changed S. Rogers' name to **Olddd**_

_Olddd:_ okay...

_Eyeliner:_ we need another day of modern world training, huh?

_Olddd:_ yes please

_icanthearyou:_ that sounds like an innuendo

_Daddy Issues 1:_ it definitely is

_N. Romanov:_ Steve and Bucky aren't quiet

_N. Romanov:_ I've heard more than I have ever wanted to hear from them

_Spiderling:_ F

_Daddy Issues 2:_ F

_icanthearyou:_ F

_Daddy Issues 1:_ F

_Stank:_ F

_Eyeliner:_ I've heard more from you and "you know who" than anyone would ever want to hear, fight me bish

_Spiderling:_ YOU KNOW WHO?? VOLDEMORT???

_Daddy Issues 2:_ Pietro made a noise that resembled a pig farm

_Daddy Issues 2:_ actually, he is a pig 

_Stank:_ Wanda roasting the shit out of Pietro makes my life better

_N. Romanov:_ honestly, same

_N. Romanov has changed their name to **Windowmaker**_

_Windowmaker:_ that was a typo but this is better

_Spiderling:_ wait, you like Overwatch?

_Windowmaker:_ yep

_Daddy Issues 1:_ LMAO NERDS

_Daddy Issues 2:_ You still play Roblox, shut the fuck up

_icanthearyou:_ he's gonna throw something at her

_Daddy Issues 2:_ oKAY SO HE THREW A TABLE AT ME

_Windowmaker:_ A WHOLE FUCKIN TABLE??

_Daddy Issues 2:_ A WHOLE FUCKIN TABLE!!

_icanthearyou:_ told you

_Daddy Issues 2:_ Pietro is scarily strong

_Daddy Issues 2:_ and tall... way too tall

_Daddy Issues 1:_ just cause you're tiny does not make me giant

_Daddy Issue 2:_ YOU ARE GIANT FENA

_Stank:_ she called him a bitch but it just translates into female dog

_L. Odinson:_ I heard bitch, I came as fast as possible

_Spiderling:_ thatswhatshesaid

_L. Odinson:_ I like him

_Stank:_ someone got Loki's approval??

_Olddd:_ it is the end of times

_L. Odinson has changed their name to **KNEEL**_

_KNEEL:_ Fuck all y'all

_Spiderling:_ Mr Loki is a cowboy?

_KNEEL:_ he called me Mr Loki, i'm crying

_T. Odinson:_ WHY IS LOKI CRYING?

_T. Odinson:_ WHY DO MY LETTERS LOOK ANGRY?

_Spiderling:_ the small arrow button on the left

_T. Odinson:_ thank you spider boy

_KNEEL has changed T. Odinson's name to **tHuNdEr**_

_tHuNdEr:_ I am the god of thunder...online

_KNEEL:_ we know Thor

_Olddd:_ you all know that we have school in the morning, yes?

_KNEEL:_ uhh

_tHuNdEr:_ uhh

_Spiderling:_ uhhhh

 

**_Everyone has gone offline_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTES AT THE END!!!

 

**_Monday, 0346_ **

 

_Daddy Issues 2:_ somebody once told me

_Daddy Issues 2:_ the world is gonna roll me

_Daddy Issues 2:_ i ain't the sharpest tool in the shed

_Spiderling:_ she was lookin kinda dumb

_Spiderling:_ with her finger and her thumb

_Spiderling:_ in the shape of an L on her forehead

_Stank:_ guys go the fuck to sleep

_Daddy Issues 2:_ no

_Stank:_ you'll regret it in the morning

_Daddy Issues 2:_ jokes on you, i regret existing every hour of every day

_Stank:_ do you need a hug?

_Daddy Issues 2:_ ...yes

**_Stank has gone offline_ **

_Spiderling:_ kinda scary

_Daddy Issues 2:_ i am mildly terrified

**_Everyone has gone offline_ **

 

 

**_Monday, 0716_ **

 

_Daddy Issues 2:_ so he came over to my house just to give me a hug... a true friend <3

_Daddy Issues 1:_ our* trailer*

_Daddy Issues 2:_ did you HAVE to tell everyone that we are broke????

_Daddy Issues 1:_ uhhh

_Daddy Issues 1:_ whoops?

_Daddy Issues 2:_ i hope you burn in your shower 

_Daddy Issues 1:_ rt

_icanthearyou:_ Pietro no!

**_Daddy Issues 1 has gone offline_ **

_icanthearyou:_ Wanda you little shit

_Daddy Issues 2:_ he does not feel temperatures, it is fine

_Stank:_ doesn't* it's*

_Daddy Issues 2:_ i do not know if i should thank him or be annoyed with him?

_Olddd:_ both probably.

_Daddy Issues 2:_ oh god, he put a period at the end of his sentence, he is worse than me

_Stank:_ there are 4 people who don't know how to type

_Stank:_ Steve, Wanda, Pietro and Thor

_tHuNdEr:_ I HEARD MY NAME, CORRECT?

_tHuNdEr:_ MY LETTERS LOOK ANGRY AGAIN??

_Stank:_ small arrow button on your left

_tHuNdEr:_ thank you Tony

_Daddy Issues 2:_ we know how to type, we just do not know how to abbreviate words

_Daddy Issues 1:_ you do not know how to control your body

_Daddy Issues 2:_ Pietro i swear to Lucifer, i will rip your teeth out

_icanthearyou:_ i'm curious

_Daddy Issues 2:_ it is not something ANYONE needs to know

_Daddy Issues 2:_ least of all, a male

_Windowmaker:_ i know where this is going

_Eyeliner:_ this sounds very sexual

_Daddy Issues 1:_ EW NO

_Daddy Issues 2:_ HKSFJDMS NOOO

_Daddy Issues 1:_ it is about a female thing

_Daddy Issues 2:_ PIETRO I SWEAR

_Daddy Issues 1:_ She got her first period and asked ME for help because she thought she was dying. We ended up asking a man on the street for help, he was very awkward about it and ran to get his wife. She had to explain everything and teach her how to use the "things". I got the pleasure of sitting outside the PUBLIC bathroom with the man and talking about sports

_Daddy Issues 2:_ I HATE YOU SO SO SO MUCH DHGTFHERJKD

**_Daddy Issues 2 has gone offline_ **

_Daddy Issues 1:_ she just screamed into her pillow

_Eyeliner:_ biggest F

_Windowmaker:_ F

_icanthearyou:_ F

_Stank:_ F

_tHuNDeR:_ i do not understand, but F

_Windowmaker:_ we just learnt a surprising amount about them

_Olddd:_ how so?

_Windowmaker:_ well, Pietro said they live in a trailer

_Stank:_ And they had to ask a random couple on the street for help instead of their parents

_Windowmaker:_ wait, Tony don't you know?

_Stank:_ know what??

_Windowmaker:_ about their parents??

_Stank:_ no?????

_Windowmaker:_ oh shit... it's not my place to tell but yeah.....

_Daddy Issues 1:_ our parents died fighting to protect our country. We were ten

_Daddy Issues 1:_ that is why our screen names are Daddy Issues 1 and 2. And what i meant by us not using the word Dad, yesterday

_Stank:_ oh shit... i'm so sorry

_Daddy Issues 1:_ you do not need to apologise. But thank you 

_**Daddy Issues 1 has gone offline** _

_Stank:_ tempted to let them live in our apartment building

_icanthearyou:_ do it

_Eyeliner:_ i'm sure they would be grateful 

_Windowmaker:_ tell them at school. I'll pick you up Clint, see you in a minute

_icanthearyou:_ see you in a minute

**_Everyone has gone offline_ **

 

**_Monday, 1153_ **

 

_B. Banner:_ Did Wanda give Pietro a black eye?

_Daddy Issues 1:_ Y E S

_Daddy Issues 1:_ she punched me for telling that story

_Daddy Issues 2:_ what, you did not see that coming?

_Daddy Issues 1:_ rot

_Daddy Issues 2:_ planning on it

_Daddy Issues 2:_ wait, was Tony serious about letting us live in his apartment building?

_Olddd:_ I believe so, yes

_Daddy Issues 1:_ holy shit

_Daddy Issues 2:_ holy shit

_Spiderling:_ both of them made really weird sounds in the back of class

_Spiderling:_ everyone gave them weird looks

_B. Banner:_ No surprise there. But Tony was serious about asking you two. He literally already houses all of us

_Daddy Issues 1:_ what do you mean

_B. Banner:_ Tony, Steve, Bucky, Nat, Clint, Thor, Loki and I all already live in apartments there. Tony owns the building himself, with his father's money

_Daddy Issues 2:_ so it is us, Peter and Steven who do not live there?

_B. Banner:_ yeah

_Daddy Issues 1:_ how many apartments are there?

_B. Banner:_ Well, Thor and Loki share one, Steve and Bucky share one, Clint and I share one, Nat and Tony live in individual ones and there are four empty, sooo nine altogether

_Daddy Issues 1:_ wow

_Daddy Issues 2:_ do we pay rent?

_B. Banner:_ yeah but it's like, five dollars a month so it's pretty sweet

_Daddy Issues 1:_ that does sound nice

_Daddy Issues 2:_ we will talk to Tony at lunch break

_B. Banner:_ Cool. It would be awesome if all of our friend group could live in the same building

_S. Strange:_ That sounds like a subtle invitation to Peter and myself

_B. Banner:_ you'd have to ask Stark about that, man... but it would definitely be cool

**_Everyone has gone offline_ **

 

_**Monday, 1200** _

 

_Spiderling:_ you guys have boring names

_Spiderling has changed B. Banner's name to **ANGRYBOI**_

_Spiderling has changed S. Strange's name to **Cucumber**_

**_Everyone has gone offline_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, backstory time
> 
> Wanda and Pietro lived on the streets of Sokovia for about five years before they were found by the government and moved to America. They had a foster family for about a week before the family decided they didn't like the twins and kicked them out. They didn't want to go back to the orphanage so they faked their way into getting a trailer and some shitty part-time jobs.  
> (Pietro works as a janitor at a gym and Wanda works at Sonic)  
> Anyways, they both hate it but money is money so they deal with it. The war in Sokovia was against a man called Ultron who thought that the world would be better if people who weren't from mainly English countries, so he declared wars all over.  
> (AKA the last three Avengers films roughly??)
> 
> Yeehaw, I hope you guys enjoy this book!!


	3. Chapter 3

 

**_Monday, 1412_ **

 

_Daddy Issues 2:_ we talked to Stark

_Daddy Issues 1:_ we are gonna move into his building

_ANGRYBOI:_ That's great

_Windowmaker:_ wow, friends?? in my good Christian home??

_Stank:_ Nat, did you inhale the fumes in Chem again

_Windowmaker:_ nOOO

_Daddy Issues 2:_ good god Tasha

_Stank:_ Tasha??? hmmmmm

_Daddy Issues 2:_ uh gotta blast

**_Daddy Issues 2 has gone offline_ **

_Daddy Issues 1:_ she just SPRINTED out of class??

_ANGRYBOI:_ Wanda is the definition of Gay Panic

_Daddy Issues 1:_ Correct. once she screamed into her pillow for a solid twenty minutes because a girl called her cute

_Windowmaker:_ when was this??????

_Daddy Issues 1:_ a week ago

_Stank has changed Daddy Issues 2's name to **Gay Panic**_

_Stank has changed Daddy Issues 1's name to **Daddy Issues**_

_Daddy Issues:_ I still do not know where she went?? She grabbed her bag and ran

_Windowmaker:_ she's with me

_Daddy Issues:_ okay, but you are high so not completely reassuring

_Windowmaker:_ i'm sober enough to help her rn

_Daddy Issues:_ oh no, help her?

_Windowmaker:_ you know what I mean, yes?

_Daddy Issues:_ yeah, is she alright??

_Windowmaker:_ getting there

_Stank:_ ?????

_Windowmaker:_ yeet

**_Windowmaker has gone offline_ **

_Daddy Issues:_ yeet x2

**_Daddy Issues has gone offline_ **

_Stank:_ weird, weird people

_ANGRYBOI:_ you can't talk 

_Stank:_ I came here to have a good time and i'm honestly feeling so attacked right now

_Stank:_ is this a personal attack or something???

**_Everyone has gone offline_ **

 

**_Monday, 1500_ **

 

_Gay Panic:_ first, thanks for the name Stank

_Stank:_ ;)

_Gay Panic:_ second, Nat and I are ditching the rest of the day. Who wants to join??

_KNEEL:_ I'm in

_Spiderling:_ me too!

_Eyeliner:_ anything to get out of history and gym

_ANGRYBOI:_ ^^ I'm with Bucky

_Olddd:_ you shouldn't skip school guys

_Gay Panic:_ stfu Steven

_Olddd:_ ouch, my heart

_Daddy Issues:_ you hurt Senior Steve, how dare you

_Stank:_ SENIOR STEVE, IM DYING

_Daddy Issues:_ wasn't that funny but go off

_ANGRYBOI:_ PIETRO USED AN ABBREVIATION, PROGRESS

_Daddy Issues:_ uh, no I did not, what art thou speaking of?

_Gay Panic:_ yes, cover it with Shakespeare. That will work brother

_Daddy Issues:_ eat a dick??

_Gay Panic:_ no??

_Windowmaker:_ ANYWAYS

_Windowmaker:_ anyone else want to join us in our mission to fail school??

_Daddy Issues:_ I want out of class, i'm in

_Daddy Issues:_ damn it

_Stank:_ can the twins actually talk internet but just pretend not to or what???

_ANGRYBOI:_ talk internet... really Stark?

_Stank:_ shut it boi

_Gay Panic:_ maybe we can talk internet... maybe we can't. Yeehaw bby

_Spiderling:_ YEEHAW BBY, I AM IN TEARS

_Cucumber:_ He's actually crying, Wanda you made Peter Parker cry in the hallway

_Gay Panic:_ whoops?

_Eyeliner:_ where are we meeting?

_Windowmaker:_ Car park. We be stealing Clints van

_icanthearyou:_ you be doing WHAT now??

_**Windowmaker has gone offline** _

_Gay Panic:_ y'all better get here quick or she finna yeet away

_Stank:_ I think I preferred when they couldn't speak

**_Everyone has gone offline_ **

 

**_Monday, 1549_ **

 

_Spiderling:_ guys where did you go?

_Spiderling:_ I'm with Wanda, Pietro and Nat, where is everyone else??

_Eyeliner:_ I AM GOING TO KILL STARK

_Eyeliner:_ HE PUSHED ME IN THE FOUNTAIN

_Stank:_ I see why you're called eyeliner, the shit is dripping down your face

_Eyeliner:_ SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU UGLY RAT

_Gay Panic:_ here for it

_Windowmaker:_ it's a look Buck

_Eyeliner:_ shut up

_Spiderling:_ he's always nicer to those two???

_Gay Panic:_ that's cause we know all his secrets

_Eyeliner:_ you act like I don't know all of yours

_Gay Panic:_ ...touche

_Daddy Issues:_ If he was pushed into the fountain, then why does his phone still work?

_Eyeliner:_ waterproof phone boi

_Daddy Issues:_ they have waterproof phones?????

_Gay Panic:_ Pietro, your poor side is showing again

_Daddy Issues:_ ah shit, lemme just pretend to be Stark for a minute

_Daddy Issues:_ there we go

_Stank:_ personal attack???????

_Daddy Issues:_ bitch, that be a compliment

_Stank:_ sTOP SPEAKING LIKE LITTLE KIDS ON FORTNITE

_Daddy Issues:_ make me weather boy

_Stank:_ I'm calling the cops

_Daddy Issues:_ I'LL TAKE ALL YOU DOWN WITH ME

**_Daddy Issues has gone offline_ **

**_Gay Panic has gone offline_ **

_Spiderling:_ Wanda just snatched his phone 

_Stank:_ where did she put it then???

_Spiderling:_ uhhhh... I don't wanna answer that question?

_Windowmaker:_ It's in her bra, Peter don't be such a prude

_Spiderling:_ I'M AN AWKWARD TWELVE YEAR OLD

_Windowmaker:_ YOU'RE SIXTEEN

_Spiderling:_ no i ain't

_Stank:_ you turned sixteen a month ago, stop lying boi

_Spiderling:_ gotta dash

**_Spiderling has gone offline_ **

_Windowmaker:_ I... don't know where he just went

_Windowmaker:_ ffs the tWINS

**_Windowmaker has gone offline_ **

_Eyeliner:_ I saw that

_Stank:_ what happened?

_Eyeliner:_ Pietro tackled Wanda to the floor

_Stank:_ he did wHAT???

_Eyeliner:_ okay he deadass knocked her out

_Stank:_ ffs, where are you?

_Eyeliner:_ outside Hot Topic... they were already there, don't say it

_Stank:_ emo... I'm on my way with Stephen and Bruce

_Eyeliner:_ jESUS LOKI

_KNEEL:_ Hey

_Stank:_ ???

_Eyeliner:_ HE JUST APPEARED FROM HOT TOPIC WITH LIKE, SIX BAGS FULL OF SHIT

_KNEEL:_ they are not full of shit, thank you very much

_icanthearyou:_ wait, wait, is Wanda alright?????

_Eyeliner:_ well, she's out-cold Clint, so my guess is no

_Eyeliner:_ Pietro looks terrified, so there's that

_Stark:_ jesus christ

_Eyeliner:_ okay aww

_icanthearyou:_ ??

_Eyeliner:_ Nat's carrying her to the van, we finna go on a road trip to the hospital

_Eyeliner:_ highkey adorable

_Olddd:_ who's going to pay for hospital bills?

_Stank:_ okay since Nat's nearly crying, I will

_Icanthearyou:_ wait, she is???

_Stank:_ yeah, idk why

_Eyeliner:_ dumbass hoe

_Stank:_ ?????

**_Eyeliner has gone offline_ **

_Stank:_ i am confusion?

**_icanthearyou has gone offline_ **

**_Olddd has gone offline_ **

_Stank:_ welp, guess I'll die

**_Everyone has gone offline_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Natasha are dating but neither of them are out yet so they keep it hidden  
> Bucky, Clint and Pietro are the only three to actually know, everyone else is assuming shit  
> Tony is just dumb and doesn't realise at all


	4. Chapter 4

 

**_Monday, 1731_ **

 

_Olddd:_ this is why you kids should have stayed in school.

_Daddy Issues:_ shut up steve

_ANGRYBOI:_ how did you get your phone back??

_Daddy Issues:_ uhhh

_Daddy Issues:_ Natasha did it for me

_Eyeliner:_ *wink wonk*

_Windowmaker:_ SHUT YOUR BITCH ASS UP EMO PANDA BOY

_Eyeliner:_ *triggered*

_Stank:_ um, okay?

_Stank:_ so Nat violated Wanda so Pietro could get his phone?

_Eyeliner:_ wasn't much of a violation

_Windowmaker:_ JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES I WILL CHOP YOUR DICK OFF AND FEED IT TO YOUR CAT

_Eyeliner:_ exCUSE ME?????

_Stank:_ i am confusion and scared?

_icanthearyou:_ same but i know what is actually happening so like????

_Spiderling:_ i'm living for Emo Panda Boy tbh

_Daddy Issues:_ same 

_KNEEL:_ Is anyone going to actually ask if Wanda is alright or...?

_Daddy Issues:_ she's still out-cold so...

_ANGRYBOI:_ Who's with her?

_Daddy Issues:_ Natasha and I

_icanthearyou:_ i'm omw 

_icanthearyou:_ Nat still has my van

_icanthearyou:_ and i want to check on my kid

_Stank:_ your kid??

_icanthearyou:_ Wanda and Pietro are my children

_Stank:_ so you were a father at 2??

_icanthearyou:_ uncalled for

_Daddy Issues:_ wait, how old is Clint?

_icanthearyou:_ 18

_Daddy Issues:_ ahhhh k

_Windowmaker:_ Clint is an old man

_icanthearyou:_ you're the same age as me??

_Windowmaker:_ I just turned 18, you've been 18 for 5 months

_ANGRYBOI:_ Clint, you better not be driving

_icanthearyou:_ oops

**_icanthearyou has gone offline_ **

_Stank:_ jesus christ

_Daddy Issues:_ shit

**_Daddy Issues has gone offline_ **

**_Windowmaker has gone offline_ **

_ANGRYBOI:_ I really hope that Wanda is waking up and not that Clint crashed into the hospital

_Stank:_ wouldn't be surprised tbh

**_Everyone has gone offline_ **

 

 

**_Monday, 2023_ **

 

_Gay Panic:_ Suprise Bitch

_Gay Panic:_ Bet you thought you saw the last of me

_Stank:_ disowned

_Gay Panic:_ :(

_Stank:_ why can I feel her puppy dog eyes through the phone

_Stank:_ fINE REOWNED

_Gay Panic:_ :)

_Spiderling:_ This just in, Wanda Maximoff is owned by Tony Stark

_Gay Panic:_  ...turn the life machine off plz

_Daddy Issues:_ you don't need a life machine

_Gay Panic:_ tURN IT OFF!

_Daddy Issues:_ this just in, I refuse to live with that gremlin

_Gay Panic:_ i will break your toes

_Daddy Issues:_ weird flex but, okay

_Gay Panic:_ NATASHAAAAA

_Gay Panic:_ BREAK HIS TOES FOR MEEE

_Windowmaker:_ okay

_Daddy Issues:_ wait no

_Daddy Issues:_ cLINT HELP SHES CHASING MENRCM

**_Daddy Issues has gone offline_ **

_icanthearyou:_ ffs

**_icanthearyou has gone offline_ **

_Gay Panic:_ maybe i'm in love

_Gay Panic:_ who knows?

_Stank:_ ????

_Gay Panic:_ uhh yeehaw?

_Stank:_ Wanda?

**_Gay Panic has gone offline_ **

_Windowmaker:_ oh that idiot

**_Windowmaker has gone offline_ **

_Stank:_ the hospital life sounds eventful

**_Everyone has gone offline_ **

 

 

**_Tuesday, 0246_ **

 

_Gay Panic:_ I may have done a very dumb thing

_Gay Panic:_ shit

**_Everyone has gone offline_ **


	5. Chapter 5

 

**_Tuesday, 0723_ **

 

_ANGRYBOI:_ oh no

_Stank:_ i'm confused?

_icanthearyou:_ this is bad

_Olddd:_ what happened?

_Eyeliner:_ oh god

_Stank:_ ?????

_icanthearyou:_ Wanda... kinda came out on Snapchat

_Eyeliner:_ to the whole school

_Stank:_ why exactly is that bad?

_icanthearyou:_ the reason the twins moved here was because they were getting bullied

_Eyeliner:_ bullied is putting it mildly

_icanthearyou:_ that's true

_icanthearyou:_ apparently, they were getting death threats, people putting stinkbombs in their lockers

_Eyeliner:_ someone cornered Pietro in the bathroom once... with a knife

_Stank:_ Jesus Christ

_Olddd:_ wait, how did Wanda come out to everyone by accident then?

_icanthearyou:_ she was knocked up on meds for most of last night

_Olddd:_ ah

_Stank:_ is she alright?

_icanthearyou:_ I dunno, I left the hospital before midnight

_ANGRYBOI:_ I've messaged the three of them that were there, no answer

_Cucumber:_ they could be asleep, it's still early. and I'd imagine that Pietro and Natasha would stay with Wanda at the hospital until she is released

_ANGRYBOI:_ I guess, you could be right

_Stank:_ if we don't get a response before lunch, then we worry, okay?

_ANGRYBOI:_ alright

_Eyeliner:_ k

_icanthearyou:_ sounds good

_Stank:_ alright then

**_Everyone has gone offline_ **

 

**_Tuesday, 1053_ **

 

_Spiderling:_ any replies yet?

_ANGRYBOI:_ Afraid not

**_Everyone has gone offline_ **

 

_**Tuesday, 1211** _

 

_Eyeliner:_ it's lunch, do we panic now?

_icanthearyou:_ yes

_Spiderling:_ someone in our English class came up to me to ask if it was true

_Spiderling:_ I said it wasn't my place to tell

_Olddd:_ good job, Peter

_Spiderling:_ thank you

_ANGRYBOI:_ Guys, Pietro just signed in at reception

_ANGRYBOI:_ Anddd everyone is swarming him

_Eyeliner:_ we need to help

_ANGRYBOI:_ uhh... looks like he's got it covered

_Olddd:_ what do you mean?

_ANGRYBOI:_ He might have just punched someone asking questions

_Eyeliner:_ Bruce, go help him, get everyone away

_ANGRYBOI:_ on it

_**ANGRYBOI has gone offline** _

_icanthearyou:_ nobody's heard from Wands or Nat?

_Stank:_ don't think so Clint

_icanthearyou:_ shit

_**icanthearyou has gone offline** _

_Stank:_ god

_**Everyone has gone offline** _

 

_**Tuesday, 1556** _

 

_Daddy Issues:_ hey

_Stank:_ are you okay?

_Daddy Issues:_ everyone keeps asking me about it

_Daddy Issues:_ Wanda texted me earlier telling me that she was shutting down her phone for a while and that Nat might too

_Daddy Issues:_ I will too. I can't deal with everyone messaging me

_Eyeliner:_ we're all here for you, the three of you

_Daddy Issues:_ thank you Bucky

**_Daddy Issues has gone offline_ **

_Stank:_ Jesus, what a day

_Eyeliner:_ Bruce, what happened earlier?

_ANGRYBOI:_ he froze up then ran to the bathroom and locked himself in there

_Eyeliner:_ private bathrooms?

_ANGRYBOI:_ yeah

_Stank:_ how can we help?

_ANGRYBOI:_ I don't think we can help, that's the problem

_Stank:_ shit

**_Everyone has gone offline_ **

 

**_Wednesday, 0402_ **

 

_Gay Panic:_ I've been crying for most of the day

_Gay Panic:_ I don't know what to do

_Gay Panic:_ It can't happen again

_Gay Panic:_ please, don't let it happen again

**_Everyone has gone offline_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooft...


	6. Chapter 6

 

**_Wednesday, 0649_ **

 

_Windowmaker:_ shit

_Windowmaker:_ shit shit shit shit shit shitttt

_icanthearyou:_ what??

_Windowmaker:_ Wanda... she's gone

_icanthearyou:_ what do you mean?

_Windowmaker:_ i mean that she was going to get out of the hospital later today, we fell asleep and now she's fucking gone clint

_icanthearyou:_ is she at her house?

_Daddy Issues:_ no, she never came here

_icanthearyou:_ i guess you've called her and shit

_Windowmaker:_ obviously

_Daddy Issues:_ ugh, I might know where she is... and if I don't then I know how we can find her

_Daddy Issues:_ Nat, there's a park nearby to the school. She goes there when she needs time... you know

_Windowmaker:_ alright

**_Windowmaker has gone offline_ **

_icanthearyou:_ how did she just leave, she would have needed to check out at the hospital thingy

_Daddy Issues:_ i don't know Clint. everything is so fucking fucked up

_icanthearyou:_ i know, but i know that Nat will do anything to find Wanda rn

_Daddy Issues:_ i know, Clint. i know

**_Everyone has gone offline_ **

 

**_Wednesday, 0758_ **

 

_Windowmaker:_ i've got her

_Windowmaker:_ she's asleep on my lap

_Windowmaker:_ _**[Wandaissocute.jpg]**_

_icanthearyou:_ i want to say something but you both might beat me up

_Windowmaker:_ I know what you want to say

_Windowmaker:_ I would honestly let you say it but idk if she would be okay with it so like... yeet

_icanthearyou:_ you're so soft Nat

_Stank:_ Nat?? Soft?? What has happened to the world??

_Windowmaker:_ i have an answer but I ain't gonna say it

_Stank:_ come onnnn

_Windowmaker:_ haha Wanda's waking up byeeee

_**Windowmaker has gone offline** _

_Stank:_ spoil sport

_icanthearyou:_ dude, we have school in about nine seconds

_Stank:_ oh sheeeeet

_**Everyone has gone offline** _

 

**_Wednesday, 0903_ **

 

_Windowmaker:_ I have been given permission

_Windowmaker:_ Wanda and I have been dating for two and a half months

_Windowmaker:_ aka 1825 hours exactly

_Windowmaker:_ :)

_**Windowmaker has gone offline** _

_Eyeliner:_ soft

_icanthearyou:_ super soft

_Stank:_ you two already knew, didn't you

_Eyeliner:_ yeah

_icanthearyou:_ everyone pretty much knew or figured it out except from you

_Stank:_ ooft

_Stank:_ anyways, now to protect both of them from everyone in school

_Eyeliner:_ agreed

_icanthearyou:_ yep

_Spiderling:_ we stan soft gays and protective gays

_Stank:_ exposed but okay

_Eyeliner:_ ahhhh Mr Ultron is yelling at us again

_**icanthearyou has gone offline** _

_**Eyeliner has gone offline** _

_Stank:_ rip

_**Everyone has gone offline** _

 

_**Wednesday, 1353** _

 

_Windowmaker:_ **_[BBY.jpg]_**

_Daddy Issues:_ she looks so peaceful

_Daddy Issues:_ someone stop me before I rant to Natasha about how much I respect her plz

_icanthearyou:_ Pietro, do it

_Daddy Issues:_ k

_Windowmaker:_ oh no

_Daddy Issues:_ Natasha, you have literally made Wanda the happiest that I've ever seen her, so thank you for that. You help her during everything that has happened and you help her during those certain things... you know what I mean, you stayed with her at the hospital when I went into school to fill in a report for her attendance for this week and you went to find her when she went missing. You've taken such good care of her and I'm so happy to see her this happy. Thank you for being her happiness.

_Windowmaker:_ I-

_Gay Panic:_ Pietro, she's crying

_Stank:_ you made the emotionless Natasha Romanoff cry? This really is the end of times

_icanthearyou:_ Pietro, that's the sweetest and softest i've ever seen you

_Daddy Issues:_ oh shut up

_icanthearyou has changed Daddy Issues' name to **SoftBoi**_

_SoftBoi:_ i strongly dislike you

_icanthearyou:_ ouch, my heart

_SoftBoi:_ fuk u bish

_**SoftBoi has gone offline** _

_Windowmaker:_ i love him so much

_Windowmaker:_ platonically, of course

_Stank:_ eek, educatiom

**_Stank has gone offline_ **

_icanthearyou:_ educatiom...

**_icanthearyou has gone offline_ **

_Windowmaker:_ wow, my friends cannot spell

**_Everyone has gone offline_ **

 

**_Wednesday, 1400_ **

_Spiderling:_ ohmygod she called us her friends <3

**_Everyone has gone offline_ **


	7. Chapter 7

 

**_Wednesday, 1623_ **

 

_Stank has added T'Challa, Shuri, Sam, Rhodey and Carol to "We're A Cliche"_

_Stank has changed T'Challa's name to **Furry**_

_Stank has changed Shuri's name to **Sure**_

_Stank has changed Sam's name to **Left**_

_Stank has changed Rhodey's name to **Row**_

_Stank has changed Carol's name to **Spacehead**_

_**Stank has gone offline** _

_Row:_ Tony, what the fuck?

_Eyeliner:_ you've been dragged into hell

_Eyeliner:_ welcome

_Sure:_ road work ahead?

_Spiderling:_ uH YEAH I SURE HOPE IT DOES??

_Sure:_ I have found my new best friend

_Spiderling:_ uwu

_Row:_ I hate this already

**_Row has gone offline_ **

_Sure:_ wow, spoilsport

_icanthearyou:_ Rhodey doesn't like fun

_ANGRYBOI:_ Accurate

_Soft Boi:_ Rhodey threw a pen at Bruce

_Soft Boi:_ right at the ear

_ANGRYBOI:_ I have made my mistake, Rhodey I am sorry

_Soft Boi:_ He nodded and took his penicl baclvf

_**Soft Boi has gone offline** _

_ANGRYBOI:_ ooft

_ANGRYBOI:_ He shoved the pencil up Pietro's nose

_Spiderling:_ uhh?

_Eyeliner:_ Rhodey, the fuck?

_Olddd:_ Pietro just ran down the hallway with a pencil up his nose, the heck?

_Eyeliner:_ Steve... swear, it's okay

_Olddd:_ heck.

_Olddd:_ I always forget that the Maximoff's are literally sport-stars??

_Olddd:_ Like, Pietro full on SPRINTED down the hall in less than three seconds?

_Spiderling:_ one end to the other?

_Olddd:_ yep

_Spiderling:_ holy crap!

_icanthearyou:_ imagine being fit, can't relate

_ANGRYBOI:_ same, I'll stick to my science

_Cucumber:_ Scientists can still be fit, look at Tony

_Spiderling:_ STRANGE IS BEING THIRSTY ON HIS MAIN

_Cucumber:_ I am stating facts about my boyfriend, what are you speaking of?

_Spiderling:_ T H I R S T

_Cucumber:_ what is the point?

**_Cucumber has gone offline_ **

_Spiderling:_ I scared Mr Strange away

_icanthearyou:_ ooft

_icanthearyou:_ can we get an F?

_ANGRYBOI:_ F

_Olddd:_ F?

_Eyeliner:_ F

**_Everyone has gone offline_ **

 

**_Wednesday, 1956_ **

 

_Gay Panic:_ I'm not surprised that Pietro had a pencil shoved up his nose

_Gay Panic:_ he once stuffed a frog into his mouth

_Gay Panic:_ we spent 9 hours in A&E

_Soft Boi:_ i do not recall this, what are you speaking about????

_Gay Panic:_ you know

_Soft Boi:_ shh, no i do not

_Sure:_ you could of been Yoda

_Sure:_ know, i do not

_Soft Boi:_ ??

_Sure:_ Starwars?

_Gay Panic:_ never heard of it

_Sure:_ oh my gOD

_Sure:_ I DEMAND A MOVIE NIGHT

_Stank:_ sure, Friday night good?

_Sure:_ FUCK YES

_Spiderling:_ heck yeah!

_Olddd:_ why not

_Eyeliner:_ if Steve goes, I go

_KNEEL:_ Gay. also i'm down for it

_icanthearyou:_ sounds gucci

_Windowmaker:_ stop Clint from talking and I'll be there

_icanthearyou:_ rude

_Cucumber:_ fine

_Left:_ hell yeah

_Row:_ I guess

_Spacehead:_ uhhh hell yes

_Furry:_ I'll go to make sure Shuri doesn't blow anything up

_ANGRYBOI:_ I can miss homework for one night

_tHuNdEr:_ I SHALL GO

_tHuNdEr:_ SPIDERBOY HELP

_Spiderling:_ small arrow on your left

_tHuNdEr:_ thank you!

_Stank:_ what about it Maxipads?

_Gay Panic:_ please never call us that again

_Soft Boi:_ we can go, Áno?

_Gay Panic:_  Áno

_Spiderling:_ ULTIMATE SQUAD GOALSSS

**_Cucumber, Olddd, Stank, Row, Left, Spacehead, tHuNdEr, Furry, ANGRYBOI and KNEEL have gone offline_ **

_Windowmaker:_ you killed them, Pete

_Spiderling:_ oh no

_icanthearyou:_ F

_Gay Panic:_ F

_Soft Boi:_ F

_Eyeliner:_ F

_Sure:_ F

_Windowmaker:_ F

**_Everyone has gone offline_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Áno? - Yes?
> 
> Updating? Idk her  
> School's been kicking my ass, I promise to update my stories as often as I can


	8. Chapter 8

 

**_Wednesday, 2354_ **

 

_Gay Panic:_ Hit or miss?

_Gay Panic:_ I wanna blow my brain to bits, yah

_Spiderling:_ you good fam?

_Gay Panic:_ finna kashoot myself

_Gay Panic:_ yeehaw bby

**_Gay Panic has gone offline_ **

_Spiderling:_ I am concerned??

_Soft Boi:_ It's getting close to our birthday

_Soft Boi:_ our parents passed on our birthday

_Spiderling:_ I'm sorry

_Soft Boi:_ I hope movie night will help take her mind off of things

_Spiderling:_ I hope so too

_Spiderling:_ you both deserve happiness

_Soft Boi:_ thank you, Peter

_Spiderling:_ <3

_**Everyone has gone offline** _

 

_**Thursday, 0604** _

 

_Windowmaker:_ waking up is overrated

_KNEEL:_ preach

_Soft Boi:_ school is overrated

_Windowmaker:_ preach

_KNEEL:_ preach

_Olddd:_ school is good for us!

_Soft Boi:_ Steve, can you stop being an old man for one day???

_Olddd:_ no

_Soft Boi:_ I'll give you free Bucky for the following day?

_Olddd:_ deal

_Olddd:_ yeehaw

**_Olddd has gone offline_ **

_Stank:_ when's their wedding?

_Eyeliner:_ November 29th 2024

**_Eyeliner has gone offline_ **

_Windowmaker:_ damn, I'll be dead by then

_Stank:_ ooft, same

_Cucumber:_ uh, I think the fuck not?

**_Cucumber has gone offline_ **

_Gay Panic:_ someone tell me why I work at McDonald's and Sonic??????

_Gay Panic:_ McDonald's - midnight till 5am

_Gay Panic:_ Sonic - 6pm till 10pm

_Gay Panic:_ I am regretting every life choice

_Stank:_ rip

_Stank:_ are you coming back to school today??

_Gay Panic:_ prolly

_Gay Panic:_ unfortunately, i do need an education to get out of the fast food lifestyle

_Gay Panic:_ though I could happily live of off old fries tbh

_Soft Boi:_ 10pm french fries are the best

_Stank:_ you two are disasters

_Soft Boi:_ absolutely

**_Gay Panic and Soft Boi have gone offline_ **

_Stank:_ disaster gays

_KNEEL:_ like you can talk

**_Everyone has gone offline_ **

 

**_Thursday, 1132_ **

 

_Spiderling:_ Did yall hear???

_Sure:_ yesssss, I'm so exicted

_Left:_ hear what?

_Soft Boi:_ School trip, next month

_Stank:_ where, how long??

_Sure:_ Skiing, snowboarding and for like, a week

_Stank:_ why were we not told?

_Soft Boi:_ cause you suck?

_Stank:_ ohhh, burn

_Soft Boi:_ your hair looks burnt

_Stank:_ fight me, E-Boy

_Soft Boi:_ bold of you to assume I can afford a phone that supports Tik-Tok

_Stank:_ ...kid?

_Soft Boi:_ I haven't slept in eight years

_Gay Panic:_ you fell asleep on the bus

_Soft Boi:_ blocked

_Gay Panic:_ wait unblock me, I need to tell you something

_Soft Boi:_ unblocked

_Gay Panic:_ bitch

_Soft Boi:_ bLOCKED

_Stank:_ you've spent too much time with Peter and Clint

_Spiderling:_ :(

_icanthearyou:_ :(

_Left:_ Do y'all hear that?

_Stank:_ is it...

_Left:_ Stucky?

_Windowmaker:_ can confirm, I've heard them enough to know what they sound like

_Left:_ ew

_Stank:_ ew

_Spiderling:_ ewww

_Gay Panic:_ ...

**_Sure has gone offline_ **

_icanthearyou:_ ah, good thing I took my hearing aids out

_Soft Boi:_ the best tactic

_Gay Panic:_ Hey, you don't want to hear your friends fuck? Well, just take out your ears! No more noises from them!

_Left:_ Tony just made a noise that resembled a dying cat

_Gay Panic:_ so, every time he talks?

**_Stank has gone offline_ **

_Windowmaker:_ my reason to live: Wanda Maximoff roasting the shit out of people

_Windowmaker:_ my other one (1) reason to live: Wanda Maximoff in general

_Gay Panic:_ wow, gay

_Soft Boi:_ she's blushing and grinning at her phone

_Gay Panic:_ piETRO

_Soft Boi:_ gOTTA BLAST

**_Soft Boi has gone offline_ **

_Left:_ disasters

 

_**Thursday, 1202** _

 

_ANGRYBOI:_ Nat, get to the canteen. Now!

_Windowmaker:_ on my way

_icanthearyou:_ oh shit

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

**_Thursday, 1227_ **

 

_Spiderling:_ wow

_icanthearyou:_ I know, right?

_Stank:_ If I wasn't dating Stephen and if Nat wasn't dating Wanda, I would be thirsting over her

_Soft Boi:_ gross

_Soft Boi:_ but same tbh

_tHuNdEr:_ what happened?

_Spiderling:_ Ms Natasha beat up someone who was harassing Wanda

_icanthearyou:_ that's a nice way of putting it

_tHuNdEr:_ how so?

_icanthearyou:_ It was that Von Strucker kid. He got all in Wanda's face about her sexuality and shit

_icanthearyou:_ Then Natasha appeared and straight up punched him square in the nose. Boom, and broke it

_icanthearyou:_ tHEN, she kicked him in the dick... with her entire force

_tHuNdEr:_ oof

_icanthearyou:_ Wanda had to literally hold her back from murdering the kid. He got sent to the head and Nat got a warning from Mr Coulson

_Spiderling:_ they ran off somewhere together... we dunno where

_tHuNdEr:_ I am proud of Natasha for beating up the imbecile. Also, I will murder him later :)

_Spiderling:_ Thor, no

_tHuNdEr:_ Thor yes

**_Everyone has gone offline_ **

 

**_Thursday, 1351_ **

 

_Gay Panic:_ why are we still here?

_Spiderling:_ just to suffer?

_Sure:_ can i get a waffle?

_KNEEL:_ can i please get a waffle?

_Gay Panic:_ bring the beat in

_Soft Boi:_ anything for you Beyonce

_KNEEL:_ Kylie Jenner to the foyer, i have a little surprise for you

_Spiderling:_ is that a chicken????

_Sure:_ bitch

_Soft Boi:_ lasagna

_Spiderling:_ look at this gRaPh

_Gay Panic:_ heyyy V-sauce, Michael here!

_KNEEL:_ what up

_Sure:_ I'm Jared

_Spiderling:_ 19

_Soft Boi:_ and i never fuckin learned

_Gay Panic:_ how to read

_Olddd:_ are you guys okay?

_Sure:_ no

_Gay Panic:_ no

_Soft Boi:_ no

_KNEEL:_ no

_Spiderling:_ no

_Olddd:_ ...same tbh

**_Everyone has gone offline_ **

 

**_Thursday, 1434_ **

 

_Eyeliner:_ lol got hit by a car

_Olddd:_ BUCKY ARE YOU OKAY???

_Eyeliner:_ nEARLY GOT HIT, JESUS

_Olddd:_ f u c k  y o u

_Eyeliner:_ I'm sorrrrrry

_Left:_ y'all already did fuck, in the janitors closet

_Eyeliner:_ oh shit, you right

**_Olddd has gone offline_ **

_Stank:_ this house is a fucking nightmare

**_Everyone has gone offline_ **

 

**_Thursday, 1457_ **

 

_Stank:_ we never found out where Nat and Wands went earlier, did we?

_Stank:_ like, they just took off and the next we heard was Wanda reciting memes

_Stank:_ they could totally have just gone and fucked somewhere

**_Everyone has gone offline_ **

 

**_Thursday, 1525_ **

 

_Windowmaker:_ Tony, what the actual fuck?

_Stank:_ can't deny the truth tho

_Windowmaker:_ suddenly I'm Jared, 19


	10. Chapter 10

 

**_Thursday, 1656_ **

 

_Gay Panic:_ my brother is a fucking idiot

_Eyeliner:_ how so?

_Gay Panic:_ he ran into the door, broke a plate and broke the fUCKING DOOR

_Olddd:_ Pietro broke the door?

_Gay Panic:_ he broke the fucking door, this house is a fucking nightmare

_Spiderling:_ don't you live with Mr Tony now tho?

_Stank:_ you make me feel old kid

_Stank:_ and no, they don't move in till Saturday

_Gay Panic:_ we're gonna have to fix the fucking door, we can't afford this shit

_Soft Boi:_ IN MY DEFENCE, YOU SLAMMED THE DOOR IN MY FACE WHEN I WAS RUNNING TOWARDS YOU

_Gay Panic:_ IMBECILE

_Eyeliner:_ chaotic... they'll fit right in

_Spiderling:_ speaking of chaotic...

_Spiderling:_ can I add my two best friends???

_Stank:_ Peter

_Stank:_ you made this chat

_Spiderling:_ oh yeah

_Spiderling has added Ned and MJ to "We're A Cliche"_

_Spiderling has changed Ned's name to **guyinthechair**_

_Spiderling has changed MJ's name to **idontlikeyou**_

_Spiderling:_ hey Gucci gang! meet the other fucks

_idontlikeyou:_ that sentence has given me a headache

_Eyeliner:_ I already love her

_Olddd:_ excuse me?

_Eyeliner:_ nottt like I love you Stevie

_idontlikeyou:_ ew, affection

_Spiderling:_ you like affection tho??

_idontlikeyou:_ shhhhhh

_idontlikeyou:_ I have a reputation to uphold, don't spoil that for me

_Stank:_ do I smell

_Stank:_ flirting??

**_idontlikeyou has gone offline_ **

**_Spiderling has gone offline_ **

_Eyeliner:_ you broke them

_Stank:_ like Pietro broke the door?

_Gay Panic:_ BUBIJFVBHUIJK

**_Gay Panic has gone offline_ **

_Eyeliner:_ is she okay?

_Soft Boi:_ nope

**_Soft Boi has gone offline_ **

_Stank:_ well we did it boys

_Stank:_ we broke 4 kids

_Eyeliner:_ YOU broke 4 kids

**_Everyone has gone offline_ **

 

**_Thursday, 1921_ **

 

_Stank:_ I'm not gonna ask why the twins, Peter, Shuri, Loki and Peter's friends are all currently asleep on my couch

_Stank:_ or why Natasha and Clint are watching them like parents

_Stank:_ but I am going to take photos and upload them to Instagram, Snapchat and Twitter

_Stank:_ **_[theyoungestkidsandtheparents.jpg]_**

_Eyeliner:_ okay aww

_Left:_ Peter and MJ are cuddling, that's adorable

_Spacehead:_ fair warning, MJ can beat all of your asses

_Spacehead:_ if looks could kill

_Left:_ looks like a cinnamon roll, could actually kill you

_Stank:_ that's all of them but Loki

_Stank:_ looks like they could kill you, could actually kill you

_Left:_ okay true

_Stank:_ okay they're waking up, gotta blast

**_Stank has gone offline_ **

_Left:_ I can hear him running

_Eyeliner:_ why are you running?

_Spacehead:_ why are you running!?

_idontlikeyou:_ I am on a mission to destroy Tony Stark. Wanted dead or dead

_Spacehead:_ I told you

_Left:_ what's so bad about the photo

_idontlikeyou:_ nobody knows that Peter is my boyfriend and I don't want to have to deal with the looks from Flash and the other dirtbags of our school

_idontlikeyou:_ wait, I didn't say that

_Eyeliner:_ you're dating Peter?

_idontlikeyou:_ I am going to shoot Stark and then, possibly myself

**_idontlikeyou has gone offline_ **

_Spacehead_ _:_ ah, young love

_Eyeliner:_ wait, who is Flash?

_Left:_ who the fuck names their kid Flash

_Spacehead:_ his real name is Eugene Thompson

_Spacehead:_ apparently he bullies Peter and his friends because they aren't as rich as he is

_Eyeliner:_ does he know that Peter is basically Tony Stark's son?

_Spacehead:_ he refuses to believe that Peter even knows Tony

_Left:_ petition to beat his ass, say I

_Eyeliner:_ I

_Spacehead:_ I

_Left:_ then it's settled

_Left:_ we're gonna beat this little shit up

**_Everyone has gone offline_ **

 

**_Thursday, 2134_ **

 

_tHuNdEr:_ ah, another brat for me to murder!

_ANGRYBOI:_ Thor, no

_tHuNdEr:_ Thor, yes!

_tHuNdEr:_ nobody disrespects the children and gets away with it!

_Sure:_ sounds like a Scooby-Doo villain, but okay

_tHuNdEr:_ what is a scooby doo?

_Sure:_ we're gonna need more than one movie night

 

**_Thursday, 2352_ **

 

**_Private Message:_ ** _Spiderling and idontlikeyou_

 

_Spiderling:_ hey

_idontlikeyou:_ hi

_Spiderling:_ you called me your boyfriend earlier?

_idontlikeyou:_ I didn't mean to, I swear. I slipped up

_Spiderling:_ no, don't apologise!

_Spiderling:_ I kinda wanna be your boyfriend

_Spiderling:_ officially

_idontlikeyou:_ really?

_Spiderling:_ yeah!

_Spiderling:_ I mean, we've kinda been unofficially dating for a while and I just want to make it official

_Spiderling:_ if you're okay with that, it is! I'm not trying to pressure you if it makes you uncomfortable

_idontlikeyou:_ dork

_idontlikeyou:_ I want to make it official too

_Spiderling:_ sooo, we're official now?

_Spiderling:_ you're my girlfriend?

_idontlikeyou:_ yes, and you're my boyfriend

_Spiderling:_ awesome!

_idontlikeyou:_ don't make me regret this

_Spiderling:_ I won't, I promise!

_idontlikeyou:_ get some sleep. we all know you don't get enough

_Spiderling:_ ugh, fine. See you tomorrow?

_idontlikeyou:_ see you tomorrow, Parker

_Spiderling:_ <3

_idontlikeyou:_ ugh <3

**_Everyone has gone offline_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Carol is Jarvis, whoops  
> (she's stating facts about Flash, just in case you don't know what I mean)  
> I've also changed the style of this slightly, with the Private Message  
> Let me know if you like the PM system and want to see more or if you don't like it and think I should stick to the whole group chat  
> Also, let me know if I should make more chats with select characters (A chat with the different year groups, the decathlon team, etc)
> 
>  
> 
> I watched Spider-Man: Far From Home  
> It was awesome
> 
> *SPOILER WARNING BELOW*
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Peter and MJ have my soul  
> They're so fucking cute  
> I need more of them in my life  
> Also, Betty and Ned are so soft  
> They will also be added into this book but on a much more minor note than most other ships  
> Also, also, Quentin Beck (Mysterio) will probably turn into a teacher in this... most villains and S.H.I.E.L.D members are teachers or staff


End file.
